


Hershey Clouds

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, High Tony Stark, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey and Harley take Tony home from the dentist after he has his wisdom teeth removed.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 79





	Hershey Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onedeadfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedeadfellow/gifts).

“Is he ok?” Rhodes asks the dentist.

  
“Yes, he should be good to go now. Just don’t let him drive.” She smiles. “He’s still kind of loopy.”

  
“Come on, Harles. Let’s see what he’s like.” He winks at the teenager.

  
Rhodey knows Tony was a little antsy about getting his wisdom teeth pulled. He didn’t want to take the drugs due to the fact that he had been addicted to painkillers at one point in his life, but Dr. Aunkanarro had assured him that he’d be fine. As his teeth started to hurt him more and more, he’d finally relented and booked an appointment.

  
Harley insisted that he come along. He wants to see what Tony would say. Turning on his Starkphone *trademark* camera, he starts to video as they walk in the room.

  
“Tones?” Rhodey peeks his head over at him.

  
Tony turns toward him, eyes unfocused. They light up, however, when they see him. “Honey bear! You came! Do you know?” He snickers. “I’m living on a cloud?”

  
“You are?”

  
“Feels like cotton candy. But I don’t know how it tastes. The unicorn says I can’t swallow. So, sorry Rhodey.” His face turns down. 

  
Harley groans. “Why… my innocent ears!"

  
“Oh, Harl… Harley. Oops. Sorry Sweet cheeks.” He pats Rhodey’s cheek. “So sweet.” He sits up. “Ow… can we go? I need to go to… Rhodey, didn’t we go to Hershey that one time?”

  
“Yea?” Rhodey smiles indulgently.

  
“Wanna go on the Kissing Tower.” Tony snickers again. “I want to kiss your knee. There’s no hair on it. That’s funny… why your knee have no hair? It’s like your head.” He finds this hilarious and bends over on the bed.

  
A minute later, he stills. Completely serious, he asks. “Rhodey, why do you love me?” 

  
“Because you’re my favorite person in the world.”  
Tony – Tony Stark – blushes. “Harley, isn’t he funny? I’m not… pfft… Rhodey, I love you. When we get married, can we go to Hershey? They have singing cows.”

  
“Sure, hon.”

  
Tony jumps off the bed. “Whoa! My legs DO work! I was afraid. Feet are weird. Except yours, Rhodey. They’re pretty.”

  
Harley snorts as he videos Tony walking out of the room, rambling about feet, then turtles, then Led Zeppelin. He’s still not sure how Tony made those transitions.

  
On the way home, Tony gets sad. “What’s the matter, Tones?” Harley asks.

  
“Sea turtles never know who their mom and dad are. So Finding Nemo was lies.” He sobs. “That means Disney lies! Did Belle never meet the Beast? It’s so sad.”

  
Harley has a blast showing the video to Peter and the others.   
+++++++++

  
Tony’s still a little doped up when they go to bed because he snuggles close to Rhodey and says. “Rhodey, you are the light of my life. Thank you for saving me in college.” 

  
Rhodey just holds Tony close. His husband is one of a kind, and he likes it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
